The Speed of Sound
by IzziInsane
Summary: MY FIRST SONIC FIC! ...Amy's depressed about the way Sonic's treating her. But Sonic has his own problems ... is he losing his special abilities? Could he be getting weaker? And how? Is it his emotions, or his strength dying down? Find out. SonicXAmy R
1. Speed of Sound, Aching heart

**Well this is my first sonic story so take it easy man.**

**Yea, sonic rox, and so do I, so lets like start**

_Chapter 1: The Speed of Sound_

The moonlight shined down on the river, where Amy Rose was sitting on the park bench. She was wearing her normal red dress, with her red and white shoes, with her red headband through her hair.

We all know Amy Rose; cheerful, energetic, enthusiastic, persistent—the list goes on—and, even though she's annoying, she's awesome at the same time.

This is where I cut into the depressing bit—_Sonic_.

Yep, of course, another we all know—she loves him, follows him, ALWAYS tries to grab his attention!

But he doesn't care, infact, after he saves her, and she shows full loveliness towards him, he just acts as if evil is still there and he's still concentrating on it…

Sonic always thought saving her was enough, enough to make her think that he loved her. But was he wrong? Did she think otherwise? Maybe.

A tear ran down her cheek, followed by many others, and a small puddle developed in the grassy area.

He never saw her, met up with her, visited her …

And if Amy didn't have any other really good friends, unlike Sonic himself, he probably wouldn't save her.

"Full moon …" she whispered to her self. She remembered how the last full moon, just a bit over a month ago, She was walking with Tails and Cream, as they walked past the high school. They were just about to finish the day, and they all saw Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Princess Kital and Princess Sally Acorn. They were all talking, and Sonic was always telling jokes to Kital, Sally and Rouge, when Amy ran away, tears in her eyes, hoping none of them saw her.

Rouge did, though, and the next day, her, with her extremely sympathetic mood came round.

Amy put her head in her hands and lost it. Life used to be awesome, until now … every night she'd come down to the river and increase its water level, depressing herself. Her life would be so much better, just if he _cared_ about her …

"Amy, darl' … stop depressing yaself!" a familiar voice said. A bat walked up and sat next to her, putting her arm around her.

"Look at you … It's Sonic again, isn't it? Oh, jeez, girl, he's never gonna like ya if ya keep actin' like _this_!" Rouge looked at her, as she let her hands go, and more tears strolled down the more she talked.

"But, but … he always _says _he loves me, or, at least his best mates do, but … you wouldn't think he does!

"I'd get a hold of my self, but it's just … I don't know… no matter how hard I try, at the end of the day, I still like him … I don't know why, but it's just …"

"—Love," Rouge said. "You're only twelve, he's FIFTEEN! What do you expect? He can't hang out with a twelve year old all the time—he doesn't love all the girls in his grade, he just hangs out with them—Cos if he did, there'd be trouble."

"I know, but … what about everything else? Oh, what's the point… I don't know why I bother."

"Just…maybe… loosen up a bit, don't follow him, just say hi sometimes when you see him, maybe then he'll like you a bit more … I don't know—but it could work. Give it a go," Rouge said.

"But—but what if it doesn't work, then he'll never like me—"

"It will work," Rouge said, "trust me."

"Alright, fine ..." Amy said.

"Right—you should get home, it's quarter to ten at night! You need sleep…Jeez, and you do this _every night_? No wonder you've been sleeping during school lately! Go on, try and have a nice dream … it might help you."

"Okay, fine …" Amy said. She wiped her eyes with her gloved hands, and walked back home.

Rouge stayed there, sighed, and looked down. The grass was wet from the frost of the night, and also Amy's tears. Even though it was the middle of summer, the night was cold.

"Poor girl," Rouge sighed. "depressing herself like that … it's so ridiculous, though …" she flinched.

Rouge heard a movement in the bushes.

'_I thought she went home!!' _ She thought angrily. _'Why on earth would she come back …'_

But to her surprise, it wasn't Amy.

It was Sonic.

"Er…Rouge?" Sonic said, sticking out from the bushes.

"What the—oh, hi--"

"Yeah, skip the huge welcome—Tails told me to come here tonight, and I dunno why, but it took me _ages,_ and I got scrapes all over me—so what's so important? I was supposed to be here last night, too, but I—"

Rouge suddenly gasped. "Oh…my…g—Wait, who told you to come here again?"

"Er…Tails and Cream," he said, confused that she was concerned about that, and not his injuries and trouble for nothing.

Rouge remembered how Tails and Cream were with her when she walked past the high school every day after the primary school bell rang.

"Err…did they tell you why at all?" Rouge asked.

"DOES IT REEEAAALLY MATTER?! THE POINT IS, TAILS TOLD ME TO COME HERE, AND I'M HERE, SO WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT—no, they didn't, by the way."

"Oh, great…I BET it is …"

"Whatty what's what?" Sonic said, forgetting he just yelled. See how short tempered he is …

"Nothing. You're not here for me," she said, smirking, "you came here for some one else."

"WHO?!"

She gave a slight giggle. "Well, it's gone."

"WHAT! ALL OF THAT FOR—"

"But if you really wanna know, darl'—check out number 27 Station Square Drive.

Sonic raised an eyebrow and said, "Fine…"

Rouge turned around and walked back to her place, over to the other side of the river, while Sonic took an alternative route.


	2. CYCLONE!

**NEXT CHAPTER!! Woohoo! I'm having fun doin' this, pretty good for my first sonic story ay?**

**Don't own them, wish I DID! If I did, oh, I can't even imagine what I'd do with it…muhahahahaaa!!**

_Chapter 2: CYCLONE!!_

Amy pulled open her door of her neat apartment and walked in.

"Don't worry, mum, it's just me—" She paused, and looked at a piece of lined paper with runningwriting on it.

_Dearest Amy,_

_I've gone away for 2 weeks to Florida for a work … thing. I trust you can look after yourself—if anything happens, just call Rouge and she can help you out. I called her mum the other day. Don't worry about the condition, even though I know you will—just leave the mess and you can bring your friends over to help. You may have friends over as long as you don't misbehave!_

_Love from mum_

_PS, if Rouge's mum isn't there or something, contact Vanilla and Cream._

Below was Cream's phone number.

"Great … a depressing, long 2 or more weeks by myself with no one to talk to. Tonight couldn't get ANY worse … where's my DS … ? …" she said, as she took it off the charger, turned the TV on and played her DS and watched TV at the same time.

'_Next on Cable television we have Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader, followed by Midnight Rage, straight after this news break.'_

Amy took out a game and began to play it—_Brain Training._

After a while she stopped playing, and watched TV until she fell asleep.

"27 Station Square Drive… WHERE IS STATION SQUARE DRIVE!! Rouge, what the hell is going ON here … AH-HA!! _**FINALLY!!!**_"

He found Station Square Drive.

"NUMBER 9,679?! _**APARTMENTS?!**_Oh, this is only gonna take 50 days!If only I wasn't so TIRED, I might be able to go a LITTLE faster!!" he started to run, building up speed. He was dashing through the cold, night air, as he saw many lights turn on in apartments, obviously from the sonic sound.

"7,895…Jeez, what IS this place?" He started to dash. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. "_gotta…keep-going-really-really-fast-almost-there..only-2,000-houses-to-go!!"_

"**SONIC?!**" a young voice called out. Sonic stopped immediately. He didn't know why—but the voice sounded strangely familiar.

"TAILS?! RIGHT!!" Sonic said, marching angrily up to him, out the front of his apartment.

Sonic grabbed him by his tails and said angrily, "WHY DID YOU SEND ME TO THAT FREAKING RIVER!! NOW I HAVE TO GO BLOCKS AWAY JUST TO FIND OUT WHAT IT WAS!!"

"What? RIVER? I-Ohhhhh…. Right, er, well…hold on, how do you know where to go?" Tails asked.

"Rouge told me," Sonic said, calming down a bit. "twenty…seven…Station Square Drive."

"Oh. Well, go find out for yaself! I ain't tellin' ya!"

"You sound like MARINE when you speak like that! …her accent is so bad …"

"MATE!!" Tails said.

"UGH!!"

"Go on, Sonic, go find out, ya don't 'ave to—infact you can come back and sleep here if ya want"

"Nah, I'm fine, Tails. Thanks anyway," Sonic said, speeding off again.

"Rouge… man, Sonic's desperate now, but he won't be soon …"

Sonic was speeding off again.

"15?! Too far!" He said, jogging (for us, that's like running just as fast as we can go) towards number twenty seven.

"Finally … the lights are on—wonder who's in there, and what this whole thing's about …

He returned back to his happy self and knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for an answer.

Inside, Amy was lying down on the couch, the TV on loud enough for Sonic to hear. Rage Video Clips was on.

He knocked again. "Hello?" He said softly. "Any one here? Helloooo?"

Amy's eyes fluttered open. When she heard Sonic's voice, she almost jumped. Well, she kinda did, and gasped at the same time.

"MY GOD! ALL THIS FOR NOTHING! IS—ANY—ONE—HERE—OR—IS—THIS—A—HUGE—SET—UP—COS IF IT IS…I WILL—"

Amy opened the door, and Sonic stopped shouting.

"_YES_? What do YOU want, probably to make me even MORE depressed, no doubt."

"Oh…kay…? There is something extremely strange going on here…"

"Why did you come here?" Amy asked.

"REALLY wanna know?" Sonic said.

"Yes!"

"Well. Tails told me before to come to the river at 9-9:30 PM for some reason. So I left at nine, got there at ten, cos I lost my way and everything. And Rouge was there. So I said 'well, what do you want, then' and she said, 'what do you mean', so I said, tails told me to come here. Then, she said to come here, so it took me about 20-30 minutes to get here, and now I'm here, and it was all for nothing—did you TELL Tails and Cream to ask me to see you?"

"No! Of course not, what's the point, you wouldn't come _anyway_, you never pay attention to me."

"GREAT!!" He said, ignoring what she said. "SO I HAVE WASTED ALL MY TIME TO SEE YOU FOR NO REASON, AT ELEVEN O'CLOCK AT NIGHT, BECAUSE TAILS TOLD ME TO—"

"Use your common sense—if you HAVE any—why do you THINK Tails told you to see me?"

Sonic stopped, and thought.

'_Well,' he thought, 'oh, I don't know! I'm not smart, just … ? I'm good at everything else though. I rock (he says that a lot, by the way.)'_

" … ?" Sonic '… ?'ed.

Amy sighed. What was the point? He wouldn't care anyway.

"Why do I bother? My feelings are as large as the river Nile, and yours' are a square centimeter …"

"Wait …how much is that?"

"UGH!" Amy said as she slapped her fore head.

"Ha ha!" Sonic said. "Jusssst Kiddin'." He said and smiled brightly. It didn't have any effect on Amy.

"Oh yeah?" Amy snapped back, "Well it's not funny!!!" She had enough anger in her to make herself slap him so hard, and run away as fast as she could away from the rest of the world, forever and ever …

Sonic looked at her in a stunned way, blinking only once, which stood out in the silence.

Amy was NOT normally like this …

"Um… you ... " He didn't know what to say. "… You okay?"

Amy said nothing, and then burst out into tears. "Does it LOOK like I'm alright?!" she dried her eyes, really embarrassed, and tried to look stubborn, but her cheeks were red and she was shaking.

"YOU are the most ARROGANT person I've EVER met!! You never, EVER open your eyes to someone else, and you never care about them—all you do is make them unhappy! And sure, you got LOADS of fans, but they only adore cos you're so FAST, and—"

"Amy …"

"—You're such a SHOW OFF, but when it comes to REAL friendship, you don't give a damn--"

"Amy -- !"

"You are SICK!! '_Oh, my names Sonic, everyone loves me, I'm so special, I'm the best, I help every one but—' _**I NEVER MEAN IT!!** You know what, Sonic? I never want you to come near me again, EVER, I never want you to save me! YOU – NEVER – MEAN – IT!!"

"AMY!!"

"**WHAT!!!**"

"Look!"

Amy turned and saw a huge wind coming towards them.

"**CYCLONE!!**" They both yelled together.

"Quick!" Sonic said. "If we can make it in time, we can run fast enough to get away—"

"WE?! I can't run as fast as you!"

Sonic sighed. "Look, I'll hold you … but come on! We only have a few seconds before—OW!"

A huge fist slammed through the door and hit sonic in the head.

"Look at the stars …" Sonic said, holding his head.

"SONIC! QUICK!!" Amy screamed. Sonic looked up, grabbed Amy and ran as fast as he could out the door, and away from the cyclone. But, was it the Cyclone that would hurt them, or something else?

(sorry to do this to ya…) **FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!**

**I want reviews or NO UPDATING!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's what you've all been waiting for—chapter 3! BTW IN CHAPTER ONE I SAID TIKAL WAS KITAL, I'M SOOO SORRY KEYBOARD MISTAKE!!**

_Chapter 3: Excuses, excuses_

"AMY!" Sonic yelled above all the noise

"WHAT!"

"Keep—STILL!"

Amy turned around. "UGH!" Sonic said, trying to speed up.

"Dude, there is something seriously wrong… my legs are like slowing down! They're aching…man, that's weird…"

"GREAT! Well you might wanna TRY and go faster cos EGGMAN IS RIIIIGHT BEHIND US!!"

"WHAT?!" Sonic yelled. He tried to speed up, but instead grew slower and slower...

"Oh, NOOO!" Sonic yelled. He tried to go faster—but it was too late.

Sonic and Amy were caught. Easy as that, captured.

They were dropped (from a pretty high place) into a cage, which was in a room. Inside was none other than…

"TAILS?! Knuckles…? Cream? Rouge…WHAT THE HELL? Tikal? _Sally_? OK! What's going on!" Sonic said. "…BLAZE?!"

"You'd better not be here for the stupid Sol Emeralds!" Knuckles said threateningly. "Cos if you ARE…"

"NO!" Blaze said. "Worse. That, too, but also—he stole me too, incase I'd get them back again! It's so confusing, I know—if he just didn't give them back, then I wouldn't be here—but he caught me too!"

"And me!" Cream said. "incase I helped her."

"Why'd he get US then?" Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, Tikal, and Rouge asked together.

"…? I don't know, maybe cos he just did? He probably doesn't like you …"

"Oh NAH, I didn't think that he'd LOVE me after everything!!" Sonic said, and Tails made a stupid remark like, "YA FINK?!".

"Or…maybe cos you might help me."

"But why Tikal and Rouge and Sally?" Sonic asked. "And Knuckles? And Amy?"

"Ohh, that's simple." An evil voice said through their moving room. "Obviously, I took the most important things from you, you pesky hedgehog…"

"But how did you know this guys are my mates! You've never seen us togeth—"

Eggman chuckled. "Too easy!" And for some reason, Rouge put her head in her hands.

"Well, I spied on you that night, Sonic, and made sure you were late to see your little girlfriend, and when you left, I grabbed Rouge. I tortured and threatened her until she told me, and boy, it didn't take much—and I stole you're little 'backups'."

"So, what is it exactly you're planning to do?" Sonic asked.

"Ha!" Eggman said, "and why would I tell you THAT?!"

"I dunno."

"Right…" Eggman said. He started the engine and the cages slid along the moving room.

No one talked, only whispered to each other—but Tails, Amy and Sonic were completely quiet.

Amy yawned. Followed by the rest. (except Sonic)

"It's a bit far from here… just go to sleep, guys…" Sonic said, yawning himself.

Amy lay down on Sonic's lap and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's OK," Sonic said, kissing her on the cheek.

Amy smiled and went to sleep.


End file.
